amor adolescente
by gray day
Summary: mi primer fanfic edxwin y otras parejas lean y dejen su comentario :D. x el momento abandonado hasta qe termine de editar :D
1. Chapter 1

Se preparo para salir hoy seria su primer dia de clases en su nuevo colegio. Estaba ansiosa y emocionada por saber como quienes serian todos. Esta de mas decir que no durmió nada la noche anterior se la paso imaginando a los profesores, al colegio, etc.

Se puso unos jeans y una remera blanca (ese es el uniforme del colegio), almorzó y fue a tomar el colectivo, subio con sus auricurales puestos escuchando música se entretuvo hasta llegar a su destino.

Cuando bajo camino hasta el colegio, al entrar se dio cuenta de que había llegado tarde, ya que todos estaban formados. Se formo junto con los demás y espero que le asignaran un curso.

Le toco estar en 4º C. Al entrar al curso una chica se le acerco:

-puedo sentarme contigo?- pregunto la chica

-si, dale - respondio con una sonrisa- soy winry y vos?

-yo soy riza-dijo mientras se sentaba

Estuvieron conversando durante un rato antes de que el profesor entrara. la clase empezó con las presentaciones de todos los alumnos cuando terminaron de presentarse el profesor estaba por dar algunas tareas cuando la preceptora lo interrumpio

-disculpe profesor aca le traigo otro alumno

-esta bien pase

El chico entro y se sento en uno de los últimos bancos.

-cual es tu nombre?-pregunto el profesor

-edward elric-contesto

Winry veía al chico un tanto embelesada pero se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo muy poco disimulada asi que desvio la vista y si encontró con riza viendo a uno de sus compañeros que segun recordó se llamaba roy mustang

-se te esta cayendo la baba-dijo winry

-que? Nada que ver – repondio riza un tanto nerviosa

-jajaja si seguro

La tarde transcurrio normalmente a la salida winry se despidió de su nueva amiga y se dirigio a casa.

**n/a:** espero qe les guste es el primer fanfic qe hago jeje dejen sus rewies para saber si les gusta o no, y háganlo xqe si no entro en crisis existenciasles XD besos por cierto full metal alchemist no me pertenece


	2. Chapter 2

Ya había pasado una semana del inicio de clases. Todo transcurría normalmente, luego de la segunda hora la preceptora llego anunciando:

-hagan los cuadernos que se retiran.

Todos estaban felices y ha velocidad luz hicieron los cuadernos y salieron del colegio. Una vez fuera el grupo de los chicos se fue a jugar el pool, las chicas fueron a recorrer el centro.

En el pool , los chicos jugaban en dos grupos de a dos: Roy y Havoc contra Edward y Alphonse (por cierto ed y al en mi historia son primos jojo). En eso llega un grupo de chicos del otro curso del colegio.

Mientras con las chicas….

Paseaban viendo las vidrieras. En eso Rose le pregunto a las chicas:

-Ustedes creen que Havoc tenga novia?

- No según se no tiene novia hace mucho- respondio Riza

-te gusta – dijo Mei

-si – dijo un poco sonrojada Rose

-tendrias que hacercarte le de seguro que te dice que si jaja- contesto Winry

-si puede ser. Tendría hacerlo ahora mismo para no perder mas tiempo

- no te parece un poco acelerado?- pregunto riza

- no, mira que si por esperar me lo ganan

Todas rieron al unisono. Y siguieron caminando y sin que se diesen cuenta Rose las llevo hasta el pool en don de se encontraron con…

-que les parecio jajaja lo corte ahí para darle suspenso jojo soy muy mala

Un agradecimiento especial a CATITA-EDWIN por su review el primero de toda mi vida jajaja espero qe te guste el capitulo

Chau me despido hasta la proxima


	3. Chapter 3

Todas rieron al unisono. Y siguieron caminando y sin que se diesen cuenta Rose las llevo hasta el pool en don de se encontraron con…

-hey Riza como sabes lo de Havoc?-pregunto una curiosa Rose

_emm pues el y yo eramos compañeros en mi antiguo colegio nos llevábamos bien-

-ahh entonces le podrias hablar bien de mi a el- dijo Rose emocionada

-no creo es que…-Riza no pudo terminar de hablar porque unos gritos la interrumpieron

Los gritos venían de un local que estaba mas adelante, ellas no pudieron con la curiosidad y fueron a ver que pasaba, al acercarse notaron que era el pool donde se encontraron con una fuerte pelea

No pudieron ver lo que ocurría porque había mucha gente amontonada. Solo se escuchaban insultos y los gritos del dueño que trataba de parar la pelea.

Con ayuda de otros hombres pudo detener la pelea y hecho a los involucrados que no eran otros que los chicos del colegio.

Afuera la pelea seguía:

-ya vas a ver imbécil te las hare pagar- gritaba Kimbley mientras se marchaba junto con sus amigos Envidia y Cicatriz

Los demás lo miraban con furia pero no contestaron. Tomaron sus cosas y se marcharon un poco adoloridos después de todo todos habían recibió unos cuantos golpes.

-tendremos que buscar otro lugar para ir ahora que el viejo nos hecho del pool- bromeo Havoc

Los demás rieron.

-no puedo creer que pienses en eso ahora-dijo Roy

-Es verdad-dijo al-a mi me preocupa que excusa le dare a mi madre cuando me vea me matara (la mama de al es izumi XD)

-jajaja-se rieon los otros tres

-no se rian es e serio me va a matar y no me dejara salir por lo que me queda de vida- decía un preocupado al.

Asi siguieron hablando hasta que se despidieron y cada uno siguió su camino a casa.

Hasta el otro capitulo.

Espero que les guste y dejen su review .

Catita-edwin :tratare de hacer los cap mas largos espero logralo .

Chau hasta la próxima bss :D


	4. Chapter 4

Al otro dia en el colegio los chicos eran acosados por todos quienes curiosos querían saber que les había pasado. Havoc se encargo de contar con detalles lo que había pasado en la pelea con Kimblee. (no voy a dar muchos detalles por qe no tengo mucha imaginación :P)

Flash back-

Todo comenzó con un partido de pool el que perdía pagaba la ficha, nada del otro mundo. Pero a kimblee ir perdiendo no le caía nada bien asique ideo un mini plan para iniciar una pelea. Con unos secretitos que sabia de uno de los chicos los empezó a provocar y así comenzó el caos.

Fin flash back-

Todos escuchaban atentamente a Havoc pero el profesor los interrumpió asique la historia continuaría en el recreo. El profe de lengua mando a Ed y a Winry a buscar los libros. En el camino a la biblioteca se cruzaron con kimblee que aprovechando que Winry pasaba del lado de él le toco el culo. La rubia se sobresalto ante esto, se paro en seco y se le quedo viendo furiosa.

-tienes un buen culo-dijo este con una sonrisa

Esto enfureció más a la rubia e intento darle un cachetazo pero kimblee fue mas rápido y la detuvo. Winry intento soltarse pero no pudo, kimblee reía pero no le duro mucho ya que Ed apareciendo de la nada ayudando a Winry a soltarse. Kimblee lo miraba con ira en los ojos y apretando los puños, antes de que lanzara un golpe la preceptora llego y kimblee se fue a su curso sin decir ni una palabra.

-estas bien?-pregunto Ed

- si gracias-

Los dos siguieron su camino a la biblioteca y luego regresaron al curso.

**N/A: we espero qe les guste dejen reviews**

**Catita-edwin:we lamento qe sea tan corto y espero qe te haya gustado hoy estoy falta de inspiración. Saludos.**

**Besos para todos :D**


	5. Chapter 5

La primavera había llegado y como todos lo años el colegio organizaba un día de campo con todo el colegio. Todos estaban entusiasmados con la idea.

Subieron al micro y mas rápido de lo que imaginaban llegaron al destino.

La mañana se paso en lo que se acomodaban en el lugar. Después del almuerzo se armaron los equipos para jugar los diferentes partidos. El curso gano en el futbol para festejar las chicas no tuvieron mejor idea que mojar a los chicos.

Asique cargaron las botellas y se dispusieron a cumplir su objetivo, lo cumplieron pero los chicos no se quedaron atrás y en venganza, empezaron a perseguirlas para llenarlas de barro.

Roy le lleno la cara de barro a Riza lo que no fue una buena idea ya que la rubia le lanzo una piedra y acertó al blanco.

Al perseguía a Mei pero no la embarro porque ella se refugio en el baño.

Ed iba tras Winry pero ella era rápida asique le costó alcanzarla, cuando la alcanzo se tropezó con una piedra (la de Riza XD) y termino cayendo sobre ella.

Estaban muy cerca, tanto que sentía la respiración del otro sobre su cara. A Ed le parecieron tentadores los labios de Winry y ella no podía negar que estaba deseando que el la besara desde que paso lo de Kimblee (esto seria hace como dos meses). Deseo que casi se hizo realidad, porque antes de que sus labios se rozaran, apareció la directora Armstrong, ambos se pusieron de pie en el acto y todos detuvieron lo que estaban haciendo, después de todo todos respetaban (por no decir temían :P) a la directora.

El día había terminado y debían volver a casa, lo malo es que a causa de la pelea de barro todos estaban sucios y el chofer del micro no quiso llevarlos.

Asique con la directora a la cabeza todos caminaron de regreso a la ciudad que para suerte de ellos no estaba tan lejos.

Winry se había quedado pensando en lo que casi fue. Ed, por su parte, pensaba en lo mismo.

Algo que ninguno de los esperaba estaba pasando, ambos se estaban enamorando.

**N/A: capitulo dedicado a catita-edwin, espero que tenga el romance que querias.**

**Besos para todos y dejen reviews bsos :D**


End file.
